Lightning McQueen's Adventures Team
Welcome to the page of Lightning McQueen's Adventures Team called Team McQueen. Members *Lightning McQueen (leader) *Sally Carrera (second in command) *Mater (third in command) *Holley Shiftwell (technicians expert and weapons designer) *Finn McMissile *Sarge *Fillmore *Luigi and Guido *Ramone and Flo *Cruz Ramirez *Francesco Bernoulli *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Chug *Dottie *Sparky *Ishani *Rochelle *El Chupacabra *Bulldog *Blade Ranger *Lil' Dipper *Windlifter *Cabbie *The Smokejumpers *Maru *Patch *Hugo and Rita (????) *Rita's Siblings *???? *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move and White Shadow *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie *Wheely *Putt Putt *Bella *Radar *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Paxton, Phillip, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Millie, Gator, Timothy, Marion, Ryan, Skiff, Flying Scotsman and The Search and Rescue Team *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Mike *Rex *Bert *Ace *An An *Lin Yong *Yong Bao *Hong Mei *Isla *Shane *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Silverstream, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark and Penny Ling *Tillie and Chip *Tracy *Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck *Blaze, AJ, Darington, Starla, Stripes, Zeg and Gabby *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Scrambler, Benny, Stretch (Bob the Builder), Dodger *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, ???, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Fern and Marceline *Carmen Sandiego (2019 Character) *Casey Jr., * Couples from the Team *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Duck and Princess Celestia *Hiro and Princess Luna *Dusty and Ishani *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle *Wheely and Bella *Hugo and Rita *El Chu and Rochelle *Finn and Princess Bubblegum Trivia * Gallery Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen 626px-MaterCars2.jpg|Mater ImagesCAD2ZA0I.jpg|Sally Carrera Holley Shiftwell.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Sarge.jpg|Sarge Fillmore.jpg|Fillmore Cruz ramirez.jpg|Cruz Ramirez Francesco_Bernoulli.png|Francesco Bernoulli Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Skipper Riley.jpg|Skipper Riley Chug.jpg|Chug Dottie.png|Dottie Sparky.png|Sparky SkarloeyCGIpromo4.png|Skarloey CGI Rheneas.png|Rheneas CGI Sir Handel.png|Sir Handel CGI Peter Sam.png|Peter Sam CGI Rusty.png|Rusty DuncanCGIpromo.png|Duncan LukeattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png|Luke Hugo.jpg|Hugo Rita.jpg|Rita MainNiaCGI (1).png|Nia MainRebeccaCGI.png|Rebecca 1524903410576.png|Flo and Ramone AceCGIOfficial.png|Ace MikeCGIpromo.png|Mike RexCGIpromo.png|Rex Bert-0.png|Bert AnAnPromo.jpg|An An Lin-yong-promo.png|Lin Yong Yong Bao.png|Yong Bao MainHongMeiCGI (2).png|Hong Mei Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Chris Cooper as Smokey *Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon *Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott *Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Danny Mann as Sparky *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * as Mayday *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *???? as Windlifter *???? as Cabbie *??? as Dynamite *??? as Blackout *??? as Avalanche *??? as Drip *??? as Pinecone *Curtis Armstrong as Maru *??? as Patch *???? as Hugo *'Holly Gauthier-Frankel' as Rita *???? as Jack *???? as Cal *???? as Pearl *Ogie Banks as Wheely *Gavin Yap as Putt Putt *Frances Lee as Bella *Mike Yeager as Radar *John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas. *Keth Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert *Rob Rickstraw as James and Toby *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Steven Kynmann as Peter Sam and Duck *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex *Michael Legge as Luke *???? as Timothy and Mike *???? as ???? *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Rarity (EG), Princess Luna and Flurry Heart *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash (EG), Applejack and Applejack (EG) *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie (EG), Fluttershy and Fluttershy (EG) *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Spike the Dog *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Nicole Oliver as * *???? as Finn the Human *???? as Jake the Dog *Niki Yang as BMO *Hyden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Adventures Teams Category:Adventure Teams Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Team Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters